The present invention relates generally to a magnetic tape cassette containing a magnetic-tape recording medium wound onto a pair of tape reels. More specifically, the invention relates to a tape cassette which has a remaining tape indicator for showing visually how much tape is left for recording or play-back.
In known magnetic tape cassettes, the cassette casing has a transparent window which serves as a remaining tape length indicator. Users can visually recognize how much tape is left by monitoring the size of the tape roll still encircling the driven tape reel in comparison to the size of the tape roll on the driving tape reel. As is well known, in conventional audio tape cassettes and so forth, upper and lower transparent bearing sheet, are inserted between a face of the tape reels and the opposing inner peripheral surfaces of the cassette casing to allow smooth rotation of the tape reels. When such cassette casings are of the same or a similar color as the magnetic tape per se, it becomes difficult to see the remaining tape length due to low contrast between the casing and the tape.
On the other hand, colored cassette casings have become popular on the market. This makes it even more difficult to ensure adequate contrast between the casing and the tape.